ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zetton (maxpower02's Continuity)
Zetton is a giant, powerful horned humanoid beetle-like kaiju that is considered as one of the most powerful monsters in maxpower02’s continuity. He is scheduled to appear in an episode of Ultraman Tiga and an episode of Ultraman Gaia, while it is being considered to appear in Ultraman Cosmos. Subtitle: Space Dinosaur (宇宙恐竜 Uchū Kyōryū) History Ultraman Tiga In the Ultraman Tiga fan fiction, Zetton is a bioweapon used by Alien Zetton to destroy Jakarta after the alien had failed in doing so by using a brainwashed Ratih Adelia controlling TPC's Watchtower defense satellite, which will destroy Jakarta with its missiles. The alien also uses Zetton to lure Ratih out into the open (since her connection with Krishna/Ultraman Tiga) and abduct her for his plans. TBA Ultraman Gaia In the Ultraman Gaia fan fiction, Zetton is one of the many monsters sent by the Root of Destruction to Earth. He manages to defeat Ultraman Agul easily before taking on XIG, GUARD, the Earth monster Tigris II, and Ultraman Gaia in a huge showdown. TBA Data Stats *Height: 60 m (Tiga), 66 m (Gaia) *Weight: 30,000 t (Tiga), 53,000 t (Gaia) *Origin: Planet Zetton (Tiga), Galaxy M91 (Gaia) Powers and Weapons Ultraman Tiga *Fireballs: Zetton can emit and launch a variety of yellow, powerful, missile-strength, explosive fire balls of fire energy fired out from his mouth, or the orange-yellow stripe spot on his face/forehead in rapid succession. These fireballs range in power with explosive results, vary from being small and weak, which can be fired in rapid succession, or they can be bigger and more powerful (about the size of his face) and they are also capable of burning structures, creating missile-like blasts to entire explosions that are larger than himself and are strong enough to even push back the strongest of opponents and even push back all but the most powerful of energy shields. *Zetton Shutter: When attacked from any side, Zetton can create and erect a large, powerful, protective, blue, crystal-like energy force field shield around his entire body to block projectiles, dubbed the Zetton Shutter, that is capable of protecting him from all but the strongest of any attacks thrown at him and reflects any beam attacks directed towards him. Should Zetton close the force field while being attacked, the attack will be bounced directly back at the source. It took a point blank range attack to kill Zetton before he could erect the Zetton Shutter. *Super Strength: Zetton has great strength and is incredibly strong enough to be capable of rivaling Ultraman Tiga in power. Ultraman Gaia *Rebound Wave : By catching an incoming beam with his hands and when combing his fists, Zetton can absorb any energy beam based attacks with his hands and convert the energy into his own and fire it back at the source, reflecting the energy by launching it as a destructive, yellow ray beam of missile-strength, yellowish energy waves fired from both his hands. These waves are very powerful, strong enough to bring down opponents in just a single shot and causing his foes to fall over after impact, due to its fatigue-inducing powers. It can also corrode the armor surrounding an Ultra’s color timer. However, should Zetton absorbs too much of the energy, the absorbing organs inside his hands will overload and cease to function. *Fireballs: Zetton can emit and launch a variety of yellow, powerful, missile-strength, explosive fire balls of fire energy fired out from his mouth, or the orange-yellow stripe spot on his face/forehead in rapid succession. These fireballs range in power with explosive results, vary from being small and weak, which can be fired in rapid succession, or they can be bigger and more powerful (about the size of his face) and they are also capable of burning structures, creating missile-like blasts to entire explosions that are larger than himself and are strong enough to even push back the strongest of opponents and even push back all but the most powerful of energy shields. *Zetton Shutter: When attacked from any side, Zetton can create and erect a large, powerful, protective, blue, crystal-like energy force field shield around his entire body to block projectiles, dubbed the Zetton Shutter, that is capable of protecting him from all but the strongest of any attacks thrown at him and reflects any beam attacks directed towards him. Should Zetton close the force field while being attacked, the attack will be bounced directly back at the source. *Teleportation: In order to confuse opponents, Zetton can and is capable of instantly teleporting himself short distances or to any place in the area he wishes in the blink of an eye at will when around his opponent. *Super Strength: Zetton’s strength in Ultraman Gaia is far greater compared to his Tiga counterpart, seen as he easily crushes Ultraman Agul’s color timer with no effort. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Maxpower02 Category:Maxpower02's Continuity Category:Zetton Variations Category:Bioweapons